


Leprechauns aren't real (doesn't stop the Hermes Cabin)

by ImaWriterandaFangirl



Series: Holiday Specials [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, St. Patrick's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 14:31:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18122207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaWriterandaFangirl/pseuds/ImaWriterandaFangirl
Summary: St. Patrick's Day headcanons about what the different cabins do that day.





	Leprechauns aren't real (doesn't stop the Hermes Cabin)

**Author's Note:**

> So... I kinda forgot St. Patrick's Day was today. Therefore I didn't have anything prepared, so I wrote these today.

Poseidon Cabin

Percy will sometimes pull a minor prank if he's at camp for some reason, but Annabeth quickly puts a stop to it.

Athena Cabin

They take no chances. All important documents, schematics, and books are hidden. They cancel all activities they were supposed to do that day and camp out in the cabin, only coming out for meals. Only Malcolm and Annabeth leave at other times to see how chaotic things are.

Hades Cabin

No one messes with the Hades Cabin, the one time they did the Hermes Cabin had to deal with the dead all night.

Hecate Cabin

They spend the entire day searching for signs that leprechauns exist, at some point younger kids from other cabins join them before being told to go back to their cabins.

Hermes Cabin

They go all out! Dying the water green, teepeeing other cabins, dressing up as leprechauns, flooding the bathroom, and all the other usual pranks. (Once they even painted the Big House green.) The next day they say it was the leprechauns and not them.

Apollo Cabin

All the pranks lead to more injuries than usual. They're kept pretty busy.

Hephaestus Cabin

Leo makes them pull minor pranks until it gets yoo chaotic; then they hide out in Bunker 9.

Aphrodite Cabin

It always ends in tears for them. Not a single Aphrodite kid looks good in green makeup.

Ares Cabin

They are not afraid; they go about their day like normal. After any prank they take a minute to calm down, add a tally to a piece of paper under the cabin responsible, and continue on. The next day the bring down different forms of hell on the cabins depending on the number of tallies they have.

Chiron & Dionysus

They lock themselves in the Big House. They've learned after centuries that there's nothing they can do to stop it.

The Gods

They watch it all from Mount Olympus, it's their entertainment of the day. Ares is proud of his children, as are Hermes and Hades. Athena and Aphrodite worry, and the rest pity their children (aside from Hecate). But they all get a good laugh at some point.

 


End file.
